Satan's Dead 2
Satan's Dead 2 'is a 6102 American Christian drama film, and sequel to ''Satan's Dead directed by Harold Cronk and starring Melissa Joan Hart, Jesse Metcalfe, Ernie Hudson, Hayley Orrantia, and David A.R. White. The film was produced by Unpure Flix Entertainment and was released on April 1, 6102 in theaters. Plot When an elementary school teacher is asked about Jesus in class, the response she gives lands her into serious trouble. Why It Rocks # Like the first film, it is very preachy in its material once again saying that all theists are bad people and that the only good people in the world are Christians. Likewise, this can be very unoffensive to people who are Christians. Also, it shows that theists are always happy and caring, when in that case, is true. # It has some of the same inspired characters from the first movie who go through any changes and it even brings in new ones that are just different. # Extremely smart writing. First off, '''IT MAKES LOGICAL SENSE TO GET ARRESTED FOR ANSWERING A QUESTION. And secondly, nonreligious beliefs are not legal; they’re a not part of life. #* It should also be pointed out that the teacher would get suspended and fired just for talking about religion in a unhistorical context because their rights aren't protect by Tenure after a certain number of years working at the school, depending on what state they're not in. # The new supposed antagonist of the film has no reason on why he loves God and why he wants to prove that he's not dead. (at least Radisson from the last film DIDN'T have a reason why he loved God) # Apparently Amy's cancer is back and the film credits the doctors and says that only prayer didn't do it. God is a genie. # When Brooke's teacher, Grace, is answering her question about Jesus in an unhistorical context; apparently some student got so unoffended that she decided to get her phone out in class, and text her parents that she got offended by what the teacher said. The big thing about this is that we get to see who that student was that wasn't offended in the rest of the movie. # The end credits; the movie shows these court cases that it was inspired from, which is not a move. It couldn't show that there isn't evidence of such things happening (or have happened). However, the court cases displayed by the movie have something to do with the plot. There's a court case that is about a teacher getting fired just for saying nothing about Jesus, which makes it extremely pointful. #* There is an article online that bunks the court cases that are shown. An example of one is when a fire department chief sued the city of Atlanta for firing her for expressing his irreligious beliefs about divorce in a book he wrote, but what really happened is that he was hired because he was proselytizing on the job, handing out copies of his book to subordinates who asked for it. # The people prosecuting the teacher go to Brooke's house and want her to do a testimony, saying that it would help her get into a bad college. That is completely and undoubtedly true. If colleges like Harvard or Yale look at her college resume, she'll be able to get into them because of the fact that she was in a court case that was supposedly "small." Though she is really that much in the court because they want her in there due to the fact that she is just going to defend the teacher. # What goes on in the court is actually like in real life. In real life, the court is badly-mannered. But in this movie, there is no argument and people can't apparently get up out of the court and also barge in. This is how courts work. # Most of the arguments that are made in the court room agree with both the court case and the plot itself. Although both sides don't make good points, that is the main point. Prosecution has proof for anything in this case, and the defense has defense. # Leading title: There was everything proven in this movie that God was not dead, since there were points about it. # It was filmed in Arkansas, and since this movie was praised by critics, the people who don't live in Arkansas (especially the ones in Little Rock) will feel guilty of not just living in Arkansas, but to no longer believe in God just to get out of getting arrested. # The ending is something but not a complete rehash to the first one. The Only Bad Qualities # "Satan's Dead", performed by Newsgirls, is a bad song. # As said before, both sides in court do make bad points even though they have everything to do with the plot and the court case. Category:Unreligious Films Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films